


I Think Theres Something On Your Nose

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, None - Freeform, ah well, im bored and its 12:30 on christmas and i have literlally no xmas ideas, merry christmas assholes, so i literally just started tyoing, tbh i hate christmas, this is just a cute one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama just wanted coffee not to have tape and plants stuck to his face</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think Theres Something On Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> IDFK its cute okay just roll with it
> 
> I promise 
> 
> merry xmas

Hinata sprang up behind the setter, leaping onto his back.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the short one exclaimed.

Kageyama stumbled under the added weight of the small first year.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Kageyama managed to turn his head enough to see his boyfriend in the, hands down, most horrendous sweater known to mankind. Hinata hopped off the taller boys’ back and spun him so they were facing each other.

“It’s cold you idiot. Put on a coat”

Kageyama pulled off his jacket and placed it around the orange haired boy’s shoulders. Yes he didn’t want Hinata to catch a cold but he also didn’t want the general public to lose their vision from this monstrosity. Hinata smiled and placed a small kiss on Kageyamas cheek.

“You care about me so much bakagama”

“Not if you keep calling me that”

Hinata smiled and leaned his face against Kageyamas chest.

“Let’s get hot coco or tea or coffee or anything that’s warm.”

“As long as there’s no sugar you’re hyper enough as it is”

Hinata lightly pushed Kageyama, clicking his tongue. They walked hand in hand down the road, Hinata blowing out his breath extra hard to see the cloud of moisture appear in front of him.

They walked into the coffeehouse on the corner and took seats by the door. Hinata rubbed his hands together in a last-ditch attempt to warm them. Kageyama sighed and put his hands over the smaller boys’ ice cold fingers.

“I’ll get you a coffee, decaf” Kageyama shot a grin to Hinata

“Thanks sweetie” Hinata said, the mocking tone clear in his voice.

Kageyama kissed Hinatas hands then stood up to order. He waited a minute or two for them to be made and then sat back down, placing the cups on the table. 

“Ooh” Hinata breathed out when his hands met the heat of the liquid in the cup.

Hinata removed the lid and blew on the contents of the cup. Kageyama took a sip of his own coffee, it still being a searing temperature.

“How on earth are you able to drink that? It always burns my mouth” the red-head whined

“I’m talented. Plus, you’re weak.”

“Am not!” Hinata stuck his tongue out playfully.

Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh at the immaturity of his boyfriend.

“You know you should really wear this” Hinata was digging for something in his pocket.

“Where did that come from?” Kageyama stared at the boy, still looking down trying to locate something in his pocket.

“Got it.” Hinata pulled out a small stick with about three leaves and two berries on it.

“What is that?”

“Mistletoe.”

“Why do you just happen to have that in your pocket?”

Hinata smiled and said “I put it there on purpose baka”

Hinata reached into his other pocket and pulled out a small roll of tape.

“You’re a mess. No, you’re crazy that’s what it is.”

Hinata ripped off a small piece of tape and lifted up the mistletoe. He held the mistletoe against Kageyamas nose and placed the tape on it.

Hinata leaned back to admire his work while Kageyama stared at him with an incredulous expression.

“Are you freaking kidding me” Kageyama laughs to himself.

“Wait hold on” Hinata leaned forward and kissed Kageyama, Kageyama didn’t even notice Hinata pull his phone out and take a picture of them kissing.

They broke apart, Kageyama chuckling quietly. 

“You took a selfie? Hinata what the hell?”

“Look how cute you look!”

Hinata held up a picture of him looking at the camera with Kageyama closing his eyes and a plant on his face.

“I’m sending this to Kenma”

“I hate you”

“Love you too” Hinata kissed Kageyama again, a huge grin on his face. 

“I’m never trusting you with tape again. Or seasonal vegetation for that matter”

“You should say that in terms I can understand”

“Sorry you’re a dumbass”

“Rude Kageyama!”

Kageyama laughed and took another sip of his coffee. He loved to see Hinata smile like he was now. He would wear this mistletoe forever if it made him smile.

“Send it to me too” Kageyama mumbled

“What did you say?”

“You heard me idiot” Hinata smiled and gave Kageyama one more kiss.

“Merry Christmas”

“Merry Christmas you idiot” 

“Love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me (or if you want to see HQ and shitposting) at  
> Tumblr: @take-me-to-snurch-snail-church (im also @fandomoverload5 but I don’t use it often)  
> Instagram: @fandomoverload5  
> Kik: @fandomoverload5


End file.
